


Angel of Music

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Kurt is Christine, M/M, Nightangel, Peter is Raoul, Phantom of the Opera AU, Warren is the Phantom, nightsilver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: From his hideout beneath a 19th century Paris opera house, the brooding Phantom schemes to get closer to vocalist Kurt Wagner. The Phantom, wearing a mask to hide a congenital disfigurement, strong-arms management into giving the budding starlet key roles, but Kurt instead falls for arts benefactor Peter. Terrified at the notion of his absence, the Phantom enacts a plan to keep Kurt by his side, while Peter tries to foil the scheme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I had to do this. I love X-Men, I love Phantom of the Opera, they'd be beautiful together. So, I'm putting them together, in this here AU fic. So, I'll tell you who is who.  
> Peter is Raoul, Kurt is Christine, Warren is the Phantom, Emma is Carlotta, Jubilee is Meg, Moira is Madame Giry, Erik and Charles are Firmin and Andre. And yes, I literally took the movie summary and replaced Christine and Raoul with Kurt and Peter because I'm lame and couldn't think of a summary on my own.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opera Populaire's Primadonna soprano Emma Frost deserts her stage after the Phantom causes a commotion.

It was the day of opening night at the Opera Populaire, and in all of the commotion, Sebastian Shaw thought to announce his retirement in that very moment.

"I know you've all heard the rumors of my imminent retirement, and I can tell you that they are indeed true." He explained once he'd gotten everyone's attention. whispers ran among the stars and the dancers. They'd certainly heard the rumors, but they didn't _think_ they were true. With Shaw leaving, would the Opera Ghost leave the Opera Populaire too?

Erik Lehnsherr had never once in his life thought of running an _opera house_ , but here he was, running an opera house. The previous man who had run the place, Sebastian Shaw, had suddenly decided to retire. Now, Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier owned the place, much to the dismay of Emma Frost, the Opera Populaire's soprano and primadonna. She had the voice of an angel, though _someone_ thought the opposite.

Emma had just sung the first few verses of the song that was certainly going to be the favored song of opening night, when, suddenly, there was a loud _CRASH_! with loud, high pitched shrieking following the crash. She stopped singing, flustered, and promptly burst into tears.

"Good sirs," She said, "I cannot do this when these things are happening!" She let out a pitiful wail of distress, turning to lean on Angel Salvadore, one of the dancers.

"Yes, but, these things _do_ happen." Charles said quietly, as though he was trying not to upset her more, which he indeed was trying to prevent.

" _YES, these things do happen! But until they don't, THIS THING DOES NOT HAPPEN!_ " Emma screamed, turning and fleeing the stage. Erik sighed loudly.

"Opening night, and we'll have to cancel." He muttered. Hearing him, Jubilation Lee piped up with her brilliant idea.

"Kurt Wagner could sing it, sir. He's been taking lessons!" She cried, bouncing on the soles of her feet. Kurt Wagner cast a nervous glance to Jubilee, biting his lip.

"But he's male, Miss Lee, how can he possibly sing that high?" Lehnsherr asked, as Moira MacTaggert stepped forward.

"Let him sing for you, sir." She commanded. "He has been well taught." Her words received another loud sigh from Lehnsherr.

"And who is your marvellous teacher, Wagner?"

"I- I don't know, sir." The boy answered nervously.

"Let him sing, Erik. He could save the show!" Charles insisted, and with that Lehnsherr relented.  Once Kurt began singing, Jubilee frowned. Her friend's voice was quiet and cracky, much unlike how it had been when she'd overheard one of his lessons.

"This is doing nothing for my nerves, Charles." Lehnsherr snapped, growing impatient.

Jubilee held her breath, and suddenly Kurt was singing almost as well as Emma, as if he'd regained his confidence. There was commotion and shouting from the new managers, the dancers, almost everyone inside the building. They'd found their new star. 

Before he knew it, Kurt Wagner was singing in front of a crowd. He felt nervous as he sang, but his anxiety disappeared as time wore on. The audience cheered with each song, and he found he was enjoying himself. _You have only the Angel of Music to thank,_ He thought to himself. Lehnsherr and Xavier watched from Box number 5, despite the ominous note delivered by Miss MacTaggert. The "Opera Ghost" had sent his first note to the new owners, instructing specifically that Box 5 _was to be kept empty_. They brushed the warning aside, thinking nothing of it.  

" _He welcomes you to his theater, and instructs you to keep Box number 5 be kept empty for his use._ " Moira had said, reading from the note. If there was a hidden threat, Lehnsherr and Xavier did not pick up on it. A ghost could indeed not come through on his threats, could he? Ghosts are  ** _dead_**. 

Peter Maximoff, the new patron of the Opera Populaire, had of course come to see the opening night's performance, but he hadn't expected the star of the show to be his childhood friend Kurt Wagner. He hadn't seen him in  _ages_ , not since they were children. He knew he had to visit Kurt and see if his friend remembered him.

The performance had gone well, much to Lehnsherr's surprise. He was sure something would have gone wrong what with the star being gone, and a new soprano taking her place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was torture to go back and read, I can't write to save my life.  
> Maybe leave a comment and some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism?


End file.
